Sweet Love
by Audrey T
Summary: 'Cause I let him in my window when he comes throwing driveway gravel and calling 'Sweet Roseline', that means I've let him in my heart too?
1. One Bad Night

Hello!

While working on Thunderstruck (.net/s/7363221/1/Thunderstruck) I'm trying to work through some ideas and background stories on the characters, so I've been writing some bits and drabbles on the "before" story - on the events leading up to the breakup (which is where Thunderstruck and Rapid Fire - .net/s/7510869/1/Rapid_Fire - begins) to help myself (and readers) understand the relationships a bit better.

So far it's turning out to be very fun and interesting to write and I hope you all enjoy reading it too.

Each chapter is from a different perspective, discussing different relationship - the bolded part at the top tells you who's the narrator and who they're speaking about.

As always, I'd really appreciate your feedback and promise to be gracious. :)

Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Becca on Bella and James<strong>

James was a bad night that just wouldn't end. That boy was batshit insane wrapped in the thinnest layer of bad boy charm I'd ever seen, and Bella just fell for it every time.

The night they first met? He picked a fight with some kid from La Push, came out of it with a bruised eye and bloody lip, and Bella thought that was just so fucking cool. After Sam and Emmett broke it up and he stumbled away wounded and alone, Bella walked over to him, took his hand and tended to him in Leah's step-daddy's guest bathroom.

She thought it was so great that he'd let her kiss him even though his lip was busted.

So fucking stupid.


	2. Who Owns a Heart

**James on Bella**

Bella was a welcomed mirage in the desert.

So fucking pretty and perfect and willing, and me wanting but fuck I couldn't touch that girl.

She didn't know it, but her heart was with Cullen. Shit, everything she did was for Cullen and he either didn't know or didn't care, and no one else was saying anything so why should I? I'd have my phantom girl and treat her right when I could and hope she'd put up with me when I didn't.


	3. The Hutch

**Bella on Edward**

The first time I see Edward is at The Hutch and I don't even really see him.

Alice sees this blond, Jasper; this tall wiry kid with bright blue eyes that shine clear even under the ugly florescent glare of the street lamps. He's leaning against someone's car with two guys flanking him. One guy's big. Well, maybe not big yet -he's just a freshman too- but he's definitely getting there. He's bigger than most and on the right side of chunky, and rumor has it he'll be starting lineback by next season.

The other guy, the quiet distracted one on Jasper's other side, that's Edward. And at first I don't notice him 'cause he's nothing special to look at and kind of distant, but there's something there that draws me in.


	4. Clear As Day

**James on Bella**

You know the first time I spent the night she said his name?

Clear as day.

I shifted on the bed and just like that she was saying 'Edward' and when I moved again 'Please' and then 'Yes.' I was in her bed and she was begging for him in her dreams. Every time I moved she'd say something else in that sweet voice I couldn't even enjoy 'cause I knew it was for him.

The real fucked up part? I didn't leave. Shit, I just stayed in that bed holding her like she was really mine, trying to be still and praying she'd just stay silent if I did.


	5. My Shadow Girl

**James on Bella**

The first time she said 'Edward' like 'Dear God…', I think that was the saddest I've ever been. I mean, I knew he had her even if he didn't, even if _she_ didn't but, damn, I didn't think it was like that. I didn't think it would hurt so much. But still, I thought my shadow girl was better than no girl so I just put up with it.

The thing is, for a while, it just made me really want her more, made me try harder. Her friend, that bitch Rebecca, told me to ease up - 'Hop off. Damn!' - but I just wanted…I hoped that maybe I could wash the Cullen out if I was around often enough. And after a while, hearing her Edward's didn't hurt so much.


	6. Languid

**Bella on James**

It was soft before, '_Baby, please_' and coaxing. Sweet and slow. Molasses lovin'. I didn't think it could be so relaxing. Languid.

Coming softly? Shit, it's nice. Better than bedtime stories or warm milk and chamomile. It's like warm baths and soft Jane. Listening to cool Donovan in midday sun. Fuck, just so good.

And those moments right after? Right before sleep, when my head's working so slow and thick I can't chase a thought through?

Bliss.


	7. Please

**James on Bella**

It didn't make it any better, me being around, but still I thought I could deal. Thought I'd get used to it. Then after homecoming, after our first time when I made her come with those little _ooh ooh oohs _rolling out of her mouth, the last thing I expected was an 'Edward, please.'

I thought I'd won. But there it was. She's naked and pressed against me, satiated and asleep, but still she's dreaming about Cullen. She shifts, her thigh across my legs and my dick's up against her, and still she's breathing 'Edward, please' against my neck.

It doesn't make me sad anymore. But, fuck, I've never been so mad in my life.


	8. Death Valley

**Bella on James**

The soft was good -so good- but this? Whatever this is? _Fuuuck_.

No more 'Baby, please' and barely there kisses. No more molasses and honey. No more Donovan.

This is hard. Rough. Just a few steps to brutal but not quite there. This is Death Valley sun. Harsh. Unrelenting. Burning. But _fuuuck_.

It's 'Come for me' and 'Now' and 'Fuck!' Bruised thighs and throat, and hair pulled and scalped aching. So much aching but, _God_, so good.

Coming hard? Shit. Like the world's ending and nothing exists. The Big Bang. Destruction and creation all at once and then nothing. How can a body be rigid and trembling at once?

It's like instant K.O. No lull. No moments of peace. Just sleep. Like death. And fuck me if I don't want more the next time.


End file.
